mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Spyro: Dark Dragon (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Mario and Spyro: Dark Dragon written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Red's Fury". Plot (Back at the Mushroom Kingdom in Peach's castle, Mario and Luigi clean the dishes on the sink) *Mario: Mind as well just have a good breakfast. *Luigi: Shiny as a yellow coin. *Mario: Every time you cook something, you gotta clean your dish. *Luigi: Scrub scrub scrub. I want everything clean from the start. *Mario: Mine is good. *Luigi: Look like a mirror. *Mario: Just put it in the sink Luigi. *Luigi: Fine. I'll clean the bowl myself. *Mario: Brother. *Luigi: What? *Mario: Never mind. No sign of floating cloud could be on the horizon. *Ragnar: Mario and Luigi. *Luigi: Ah! *Mario: How did you connect your world to our world? *Ragnar: We have been friends for so long. But now it is the time to reunite and work again for risky missions. *Mario: I hope the gnorcs aren't around to steal the gems. *Ragnar: No gnorcs this time. This is a very serious one. So come along. *Luigi: The plates. We didn't clean all of them. *Mario: Don't worry about it Luigi. We'll finish it later. *Luigi: *throw all the plates on the sink* Done. *Mario: Luigi, what have you done? Most of them are cracked. *Luigi: I just throw them on the sink. They are washable. *Mario: Whatever. We'll be there Ragnar. Don't let us out of the team. *Ragnar: Take a warp pipe and get into the Dragon Realms. I am watching you both. *Mario: See ya. (At Yoshi's Island, the Yoshis are seen eating fruit as Yoshi pick up the strawberries and throw them on the basket) *Yoshi: One strawberry a day. *Birdo: We got like 40 of them. *Boshi: Who needed a strawberry when you don't have the right basket? *Yoshi: This is the right basket. We also use this basket for cookies and picnics. *Boshi: You're fast enough to reach through the strawberry bushes. Let it grow some more. *Yoshi: I better wait til snack time. *Birdo: Fast timing. *Ragnar: Look who's invited for snack? *Yoshi: Ragnar? Is that you? *Ragnar: Oh yes. Of course it's me. You guys need to come to the Dragon Temple. A new threat has approced through the outer space. *Boshi: We're in. *Yoshi: Believe us or not, it's going to be a serious one. *Ragnar: if you have a portal on the island, please turn it on and come into the Dragon Realms to visit the Dragon Temple. *Birdo: The strawberries. Ugh, we're gonna send them now to the Yoshis. *Boshi: I can handle it. *bring the strawberry basket to the valley* *Yoshi: Where did he go? *Birdo: He's a fast runner. He speed up a lot of times when things happen. *Yoshi: I'll go get the portal working. *Boshi: I'm back. What did i miss? *Birdo: You were just back for 10 seconds. *Boshi: 10 seconds? That's a easy call. *Ragnar: Just get over with the portal. *Yoshi: We'll be right with you. *Ragnar: I need to call in the Shadow Sirens. (At Shy Guy Bazaar, a flea market is being held with a lot of Toads, Squeeks and a few Koopas and Goombas searching for items. The Shadow Sirens look for pots around the town while the flea market is being held.) *Vivian: A price pay for one. There's gotta be a coin in one of these pots. *Beldam: We have been starving for weeks. The coins gotta be in one of the empty pots. There is time to steal. *Marilyn: *check on the empty pot* *Beldam: Marilyn, there's nothing inside of that pot. *Marilyn: Guh? *Beldam: Go look for pots with all the coins. You been using the same pot for three minutes. *Marilyn: No coins, no buy. *Vivian: Uh girls, i think there's a snake in the pot. *Beldam: There's a snake in every pot! Shoot them out. *Vivian: *shoot a fire beam at the snake* *Beldam: Marilyn, thunder them up. *Marilyn: *thunder all the pots out with the snakes* *Beldam: No sign of gold anywhere. *Marilyn: The snakes are still on the ground! *Vivian: Shoot, shoot. They're scatter like little mousers running all over the place. *Marilyn: I don't know what these things are, but i wanna shoot them out. *Vivian: We'll never going to find a lot of gold in the chests. *Beldam: Not anything but that. (The cobrats spread around in places, seeking to bite the Shadow Sirens) *Vivian: Shoot the snakes on the ground. *Marilyn: *shoot the snakes with her lightning shot* *Beldam: Get out of the way. *Marilyn: Stupid cobras. *Beldam: They're no cobras. *Marilyn: *thunders shot on all snakes* *Vivian: That's every last one of them. *Beldam: Good job ladies. The snake rats won't be able to eat our antennas any longer. *Vivian: Every last one of them is dead. *Marilyn: No gold in every last one of them. *Ragnar: *in hologram* Hello ladies. I am requesting you a job to come over to the Dragon Realms and join in on a rescue mission. *Vivian: What kind of rescue mission are you offering? *Ragnar: I want you shadow sirens to come over. Turn a portal on or something and get into the Dragon Temple on time. *Vivian: I didn't know this bazaar has a portal system. *Ragnar: That's everyone on the list. See you in the mission. *Beldam: How do we make a portal? Anyone how? *Vivian: *create a portal machine* *Marilyn: Wow, how can you make one of those? *Vivian: It's just a long story. I learned it from Doopliss a few years back then. *Beldam: You mention that ghost of a sheet? How shame of you. *Vivian: Don't blame on me. Blame on the snakes. *Beldam: The snakes doesn't have to do anything with the thing you just build. *Vivian: We're running late. Just get in. *Marilyn: Alright. No matter what, we're going in. *Beldam: Take a leap. (As the Shadow Sirens enter into the portal, back at Yoshi's Island, Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi are setting up the portal to enter the Dragon Realms) *Yoshi: This portal is about to be activated. *Birdo: We're jist getting started. *Boshi: Dragon Realms. You know i'm up for it. *Birdo: We went there like several times. Why does the yellow dragon want us over there? *Yoshi: Maybe the world is on crisis. I don't know for sure. *Boshi: If a meteor is striking on Earth, we're outta here. *Yoshi: *turn on the portal* Okay, i got the portal on and ready for warping. *Birdo: Let's move. (Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi jump to the portal as everyone including Mario and Sheila jump through the portals and head over to the Dragon Temple. Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember arrives into the scene by catching up with Mario's group.) *Spyro: Super Mario, wait for us? *Mario: Spyro? What are you guys doing? *Spyro: We're suppose to come and see Ragnar. *Yoshi: What is going on? Why are you following us? *Cynder: You know Ragnar doesn't like being called by his first name. *Flame: It's easy to refer him as Sensei or Teacher? *Spyro: It's either both Flame. *Flame: You just rhyme with the names you choose silly. *Ragnar: *open the door* Hello Heroes of Harmony, you came on time and we're expecting to take on a risky mission of ours. Tomas is waiting in the lab to see you all. *Sheila: You guys planted a lab on the temple? *Ragnar: We build one. Follow me. *Sgt. James Byrd: No targets hidden to shoot into our backs. (Deep in the Dragon Temple, we arrive at the lab as the gang took the stairs to catch up with Tomas and the Council of Elders with Bianca, Elora, Hunter and the Professor included with Blink) *Council of Elders: Surprise! *Spyro: Whoa! What is going on? What are you guys doing here? *Tomas: You guys are here for your rescue mission. *Cynder: A rescue mission? Why said we're going to have a rescue mission? *Ragnar: You're all here for a reason. A spaceship just launched on space and met a powerful force which broke down the spaceship. The astronauts are trapped within the spaceship and we need you guys to rescue the astronauts on time. *Agent 9: We can't breath in space. Our heads will explode like balloons! *Professor: I designed all of your suits to breath into space and gravity. You're going into space missions. *Luigi: Sound like flying into the galaxy where we shoot for star bits. *Mario: We're not going to catch some star bits or Lumas this time. We're about to go into space. *Boshi: So we're doing space missions now. Cool. *Vivian: What ship are we going to ride on? *Astor: We designed a jet for you all to jet and reach over to outer space to reach into the spaceship that stuck into the cosmic flame. *Ember: The cosmic flame went over to the dragons' spaceship. So that's what we're trying to do. *Bianca: The jet will reach that high to get you into the rescue area. Are you guys okay with this? *Cynder: I forget sometimes, but you can read minds. *Flame: I didn't need to read your mind. It's written all over your brain. *Bentley: If anything goes wrong, we'll turn this jet around in a heartbeat. *Sgt. James Byrd: I know you will. That's what pilots do. *Tomas: I almost forgot to tell you. A second ship has been spotted into the sky. *Everyone: What? *Tomas: I'm just kidding. The ship is huge like a iceberg. *Hunter: Do you guys need anything to eat or drink before the ride? *Luigi: No thank you. We're good. *Professor: The jet is about to be on full gas. Who's riding the jet? *Spyro: Me and Mario will take control of the jet. Don't ask me. *Magnus: Baby cakes, the jet's door is already open for you guys to get in. *Flame: So what does that mean? *Magnus: Get in! Are you just going to stare at the jet for the whole day? *Flame: Right. We better get moving you guys. *Yoshi: We don't have much time. Everyone's inside is gonna burn within the cosmic flame in just a few minutes. *Cho Lei: Your suits are inside the jet. Better have them on for the mission, or else you'll float and explode. *Titan: Safety first. (Mario and Spyro's gang enter the jet and put on their suits for the ride) *Mario: This looks good on me. Do we keep the hats? *Spyro: Just have them on and have a seat. *Mario: We're-a a ready. *Agent 9: The blaster gun is all full in juice for emergency if we see any alien lifeform in the sky. *Spyro: Can we all have a seat and buckle up in our seat belts? *Vivian: You said it young one. *Spyro: Everyone to your seats. *Bentley: Is Blink coming with us? *Sgt. James Byrd: No, i don't think so. (Blink set up the machine for the jet to launch in the sky to space with the Professor) *Blink: Professor, i don't know what to do. *Professor: Oh you know Blink. All you gotta do is press the button to launch the jet in the sky. *Blink: I think i got it. *Professor: *call on the speaker* Wear in your suits and put on your seat belts, you're about to go into space. *Blink: It's showtime. (The jet lifts up as the door open on the ground with the jet launching and flying to space) *Spyro: You know, the spaceship is just about a mile away from our planet. *Mario: What do the aliens look like inside? *Agent 9: They're not aliens. They're dragons. *Luigi: How do you know they're dragons? *Sheila: Spyro said that they took a space mission earlier and crash into some solar flare. *Beldam: I think we're going to do alright. *Yoshi: Save your energy. (Back with Tomas, Ragnar and the rest of the gang in the lab of the Dragon Temple) *Tomas: It worked. *Professor: A major success to going to space. *Moneybags: Ah, i forgot to pay them some fees. *Elora: Moneybags, you don't have to. Every time to stop the heroes from getting the gems, you made Spyro anxious. *Moneybags: Well it wasn't my fault from getting the gems from them. Even Mario and his crew from another world don't have to collect gems. Am i right? *Bianca: You're being off silly big bear. *Moneybags: How rude of you. I'm just going to grab a box of Honey O's. (The Dragons Realms turn on their TVs to see the jet flying through space. The Artisans, the Peace Keepers, the Magic Crafters, the Beast Makers and the Dream Weavers watch those their big TVs to watch Mario and Spyro's gang flying to space as they cheered for the heroes. The people in the Dragon Kingdom are also watching the jet flying to space on one of the TV screens.) *Mrs. Shoutfire: My boys and girls are going to space. Thank you Spyro for rescuing all the dragon eggs since your last adventure. (The jet is now flying in space, searching for the rocket stucked within the cosmic flame) *Mario: Mama mia, that's a lot of solar flares. *Luigi: That cosmic wave is dangerous for us to reach to the spaceship. *Spyro: Don't worry, we got our space suits on with a protection to cover our faces with a big glass. *Boshi: Going to space is really that hard. *Vivian: We can get into the ship and free all the dragons from getting stuck within the blast. *Spyro: That would be too risky for you Vivian to get into the ship. Otherwise, you're only sticking through the shadows in a circle. *Vivian: Never mind. *Spyro: But hey, we can warp to the ship and free all the dragons from getting killed. *Sparx: Oh yes, we can do that. *Sgt. James Byrd: We believe the heat shorted out their electricity. *Agent 9: The lost control, communication, orientation, pretty much everything. *Sheila: No plugs, no gain. *Bentley: Help is on the way. *Yoshi: I think this is not as much fun as I thought it would be. *Boshi: *look at the solar flare reaching to the rocket* Wait, that's... a solar flare? *Cynder: No, I've never seen a reading like this. The orientation thruster's misfiring. *Beldam: That cabin won't hold for long. *Marilyn: It's spinning too fast. *Flame: I can't see inside the window. *Ember: Spyro, I need you to blast that thruster. *Sparx: Slow down the spin. *Luigi: Yoshi, take Boshi. Go. *Mario: Beldam, seal those cracks. *Beldam: Does it has to be all of us going? *Spyro: Wait a second. *use his powers to increase the heroes* You now have the ability to warp through places. *Beldam: Oh good. We'll be right back. *Agent 9: Make sure we get the dragons to safety on time before the flare kill them all inside of the rocket. *Luigi: Do we make this clear? *Mario: Yes. We know what to do. *Cynder: I would like to come. *Spyro: Wait, you're going? *Cynder: I'm going to be helping them from rescuing the astronauts. *Spyro: Good for you. Then i'm coming along to help. *Cynder: Will Sparx be fine with you? *Spyro: Sparx will assist us to guide into the mission. *Sparx: Yup, that's me alright. *Spyro: Now we're clear and ready to go. *Mario: Let's a go. *Spyro: Now. ( *na *na *ed *ed MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers